Szept szafiru
by kryfionka
Summary: Jak wygląda życie w fereldenśkim Kręgu? Jak wiele trzeba poświęcić dla podstawowych wolności? Historia młodej czarodziejki, która ma szansę wszystko zmienić, która postanawia odwrócić beznadziejny los magów. Czy odnajdzie sposób?


Uśmiechnięta twarz przyjaciółki przerażała ją. Oczy Renny błyszczały i z radości podskakiwała przy każdym słowie.

-On mnie kocha! Jutro mnie stąd zabiera, uciekniemy razem –szeptała podekscytowana.

Keo nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu, a wiadomość którą jej przekazywała uważała za przerażającą. Złapała ją mocno za ramiona i potrząsnęła kilka razy.

-Zwariowałaś? O czym ty mówisz? Uciekniesz? I co dalej?

Pytania miotały się w jej głowie, nie mogła zrozumieć tej, szalonej przecież decyzji.

-Nie wiem co dalej, ale nie dam się tu więzić. Tylko ucieczka z Wieży da mi szansę na założenie rodziny, na normalne życie.

-Ty nic nie rozumiesz, to czyste szaleństwo! Wiesz jak ciężko się stąd wydostać! Nie rób głupot –spojrzała na nią błagalnie, ale Renna odwróciła tylko wzrok.

Przez chwilę trwała pełna napięcia cisza, a potem ich wzrok znów się napotkał.

-Kocham Janega, ty dobrze wiesz, że tu nie mamy szans być razem. Prędzej czy później ktoś się dowie, a to skończy się źle dla mnie i dla niego. Wiesz jak to jest. Czarodziejka i templariusz? Nawet ty nas nie rozumiesz, a jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Nam magom odebrano tu w Kręgu nawet tak podstawowe prawo jakim jest miłość. Teraz mam jeszcze szansę, wciąż jeszcze nie przeszłam Katorgi, ale czuję że stanie się to lada dzień, a wtedy już nie będę miała szans zniszczyć swojego filakterium. Pomóż mi, błagam cię, przez wzgląd na naszą przyjaźń.

Keo nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć. Renna była dla niej zawsze jak siostra, była jedyną osobą dzięki której czuła się tu dobrze. Od początku źle patrzyła na ten jej cały romans, była pewna, że znudzony templariusz tylko wykorzystuje młodą elfkę, był przecież o piętnaście lat starszy od niej. Jednak wszystko wskazywało, że naprawdę mu na niej zależało. Zielone oczy przyjaciółki wpatrywały się w nią błagalnie.

-Dobrze, pomogę ci.

Nie wierzyła, że to robi. Gdyby poprosił ją o to ktokolwiek inny wyśmiałaby go, ale to była Renna, jej Renna. Musiała jej pomóc. Z bijącym sercem skradała się cicho korytarzami modląc się w duchu o to, by templariusze nie zmienili swoich nawyków. W nocnej ciszy wszystko zdawało się dwa razy głośniejsze, nawet jej szata ocierała się o nią głośniej niż zwykle. Dopiero, gdy schowała się za filarem tuż przed pierwszymi schodami na dół, zaczęła myśleć o konsekwencjach. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak...

-No i po co ja przechodziłam Katorgę skoro teraz i tak pewnie mnie zabiją, albo co gorsza wyciszą –zaklęła cicho i wyjrzała za róg.

Templariusz, który pilnował drzwi stał sztywno i bacznie rozglądał się dookoła. Ominięcie go nie wchodziło w rachubę, musiała go jakoś uśpić. Miała tylko jedną próbę, skupiła więc moc i rzuciła zaklęcie usypiające. Głowa templariusza opadła bezwładnie, choć wciąż trzymał się na nogach.

-Skoro tak łatwo ich uśpić, to dziw, że tak wiele magów ciągle tu jest –zaśmiała się nerwowo i przemknęła, otwierając drzwi kluczem dostarczonym przez Janega.

Dotarcie do głównych drzwi zajęło jej mniej czasu niż podejrzewała. Dwóch strażników stało przy wrotach i byli oni tak naprawdę jedyną przeszkodą na drodze do wolności.

Ukryta w cieniu czekała na bicie zegara. Próbowała uspokoić oddech, bo w momencie, gdy nadejdzie pora, będzie potrzebować wszystkich swoich sił. Tylko tej części planu Renna nie miała dopracowanej. Gdy wybije druga, Keo ma wywołać zamęt by zająć templariuszy, a w tym czasie zakochani będą mogli wymknąć się korytarzami pod Wieżą. Zapewniła przyjaciółkę, że bez problemu im umknie i nigdy nie znajdą winowajcy. Wiedziała jednak jaka jest prawda. Za wolność Renny zapłaci najwyższą cenę, ale czego nie robi się dla najbliższych. Jeśli jej śmierć ma dać komuś szansę na szczęśliwe życie to ona to zrobi.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dźwięk zegara, który echem odbijał się po korytarzach.

-Stwórco proszę miej nas w opiece. –szepnęła i rzuciła pierwsze zaklęcie.

Olbrzymi pająk ruszył z groźnym warknięciem w stronę strażników. Oboje zaczęli krzyczeć po czym ten z prawej rzucił się na bestię. Drugi rozglądał się za sprawca tego zamieszania.

Naciągnęła kaptur i wyszła by mu się pokazać. Wzniosła kostur i zalała komnatę ostrym światłem po czym zaczęła uciekać co sił w nogach miotając zaklęcia, które przychodziły jej na myśl. Nie musiała długo czekać, aż rozległ się gong alarmowy templariuszy. W tej sytuacji instrukcje były jasne, każdy mag który teraz wychyliłby się ze swojej komnaty zostałby pojmany i oskarżony, nawet uchylenie drzwi miałoby poważne konsekwencje. Żaden mag nie odważyłby się pomóc uciekinierowi. Templariusze byli bezwzględni, choć mieli rozkaz tylko łapać podejrzanych czarodziejów, to w razie niebezpieczeństwa wolno im było atakować, a oni często utrzymywali, że działali tylko w obronie własnej. Martwy mag to dobry mag, taka była dewiza większości z nich, nie marnowali więc okazji, gdy mogli bezkarnie pozbyć się kilku „problemów". Mieli za zadanie przeszukiwać korytarze, do czasu aż dorwą sprawcę.

Od alarmu minęło ledwie kilka sekund a już za pierwszym rogiem wpadła na grupę półnagich rycerzy, którzy zapewne jeszcze chwilę temu smacznie spali w swoich łóżkach. Udało jej się ich odepchnąć, pobiegła dalej mając nadzieję, że ten moment wystarczy Janegowi i Rennie do ucieczki.

Minęła kolejny korytarz i już wiedziała, że to koniec, templariusze byli tuż za nią, a kolejni pojawili się z przodu. Nie miała już sił, wykończyło ja rzucanie tylu zaklęć na raz i szaleńczy bieg. Nie próbowała nawet walczyć, upadła na kolana i spuściła głowę. Kostur wypadł jej z ręki i potoczył się po podłodze. Czekała na przyszłość, z lękiem, bała się czy nie poświeciła się na darmo, czy jej przyjaciółka dała radę uciec...


End file.
